I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for operating a terminal in a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks. A wireless communication network may also be referred to as an access network (AN), a radio access network (RAN), a radio network (RN), etc.
An access network may be a multi-carrier network that supports operation on multiple carriers. A carrier may refer to a range of frequencies used for communication or a transmission on the range of frequencies. A carrier may also be referred to as a frequency channel, a radio frequency (RF) channel, a CDMA channel, etc. A base station may transmit data on multiple carriers to a number of terminals and may use different transmit power levels for different carriers. It is desirable for each terminal to operate on a suitable carrier such that good performance can be achieved for all terminals.